A Guide to Becoming an Evil Overlord
by FireEnchantress
Summary: Gifted with a curious book Tom takes it upon himself to learn everything he can from "A Guide to Becoming an Evil Overlord" which may possibly help him take over the world. But how helpful it is really...surely his intelligent mind would have been able to come up with anything this book recommended for him. Surely.
1. Introduction and Chapter I

**A Guide to Becoming an Evil Overlord - **Introduction

A dark haired boy sat up from a satisfying slumber, confidently looking forward to the rest of his day. As soon as he properly opened his eyes to look around his green surroundings his sight fell upon an object on his bedside table. A black bound book stared back at him, faded silver writing on the front. Instantly his eyes narrowed, an unsuspecting book meant a threat. Immediately his wand was in his hand as he walked around his bed and towards the book. He pointed it accusingly at the book, his eyes almost slits.

"Tom!" Someone groaned irritably, "What in Salazar's name are you doing?"

Tom quickly turned backwards, a curse ready on his lips, only to see Cygnus Malfoy stared back at him.

"Cygnus," Tom sneered, "Please do not interrupt me while I am doing something important."

Cygnus rubbed his eyes warily and then shook his head, "Then pray tell Tom, what are you doing?"

"Silence," Tom hissed as he slunk towards the unsuspecting book.

Cygnus watched with a grim amusement as Tom prodded the book with his wand, his expression so dramatic one would think he was working with a something highly explosive.

Tom peered at the book, using his wand to hastily flip through the pages, hoping to reveal some magical curse. A few long minutes later Tom picked up the book and looked at the front.

**A Guide to Becoming an Evil Overlord,**Tom frowned slightly at the sight that the word evil had been hurriedly added to the front with ink however this made him very curious so he opened it to the inside cover.

"_**Use this book to your personal gain."**_ Was scrawled on the inside cover in untidy handwriting.

Tom quickly snapped the book shut and raised his voice slightly, "Cygnus please wake up Anthony and Matthew and bring them to the Common Room." Once ascertaining his orders were enough Tom walked out of his dormitory and into the Common Room.

"As you wish," Cygnus said bitterly, already dreading his task.

As Tom walked down the stairs Cygnus went over to a slumbering figure, disgustedly poking it, "Wake up you trolls, Tom is calling you two down."

Meanwhile Tom had seated himself on a single person green couch near the fireplace. The small fire flickered alive as soon as Tom opened the first page of the book. As Tom skimmed the first few lines he heard a distinct thumping coming from the Boys Dormitories. Then suddenly three figures came lumbering down the stairs.

"What are we doing up so early?" Anthony Mulciber muttered, dragging an arm across his face.

Matthew Crabbe plopped himself on another couch, his face twisted up in a kind of agony, "Now that I'm awake I feel kinda hungry."

Tom sighed deeply, watching as Cygnus sat as far away from them as possible and then turned to face him.

"You are to sit here as I read," He stated firmly, already on the first page of the book.

"I have a Transfiguration essay to do, if I don't finish this one Professor Dumbledore will give me detention and –"

"Please," snapped Tom, "Stop your relentless yammering and sit quietly for a few moments."

Tom then turned his eyes away from the offending imbeciles and finally got to start the book.

**Introduction **

**So, you've decided to become an evil overlord. Be warned that this is no easy undertaking. The road to power is tough and strenuous. It should not be taken up by the faint of heart. Take some time and think over your decision because once you commit to the evil ways you cannot turn back.**

Tom pondered silently what the book was telling him. What would being an evil overlord help him achieve? Would it give him riches? He had no use for that. Would it present him with ancient artifacts? That indeed brightened the thought. But would it bring him power?

**If you have decided whether you wish to continue the path then you may read onwards.**

Tom paused for a moment, heeding the books advice. He had learnt from previous endeavors that when dealing with magical objects one is to be wary of everything. Finally making a decision Tom plowed ahead with the book.

**Now that you've decided that becoming an evil overlord is your life's dream understand that you will lose many things on this path. However, being an evil overlord may very well fulfill your inner desires, whether it be power, riches, followers or partners. A word to the wise there –**

"This is completely useless!" Tom exclaimed aloud, frightening Anthony who was beginning to doze off atop of Matthew's shoulder.

Tom flipped a few pages until he reached the bolded words, Chapter I.

"Much better," He muttered with a smirk, settling to start reading once more.

**Chapter I**

**Coming Up With a Suitably Evil Name**

**Your first step to evil glory is your name. Your name must be something that strikes fear into the hearts of the puny mortals you intend to crush. It is known that the evil ones in history have had long names, typically three to four syllables long. You do not want a name that is too short and can be easily pronounced. Your name must be unique enough that people do not know what it is unless you tell it to them. It must also be memorable enough for people never to forget it once they heard it. Forgettable but memorable. **

Tom paused for a moment, running through that sentence in his head for a few moments. Eventually he stopped bothering and decided to continue.

**It is possible to use your own name to create your new name; think of it as being reborn. You can very well take the letters of your name and switch them around thus creating your new EVIL name. However, if you wish to be creative then by all means use your magical prowess to create a name which burns holes in people's tongues as they utter it. **

Tom stopped his reading for the moment and pondered his own name; it was nothing special; as a matter of fact it was the most pathetic, Muggle, name ever. His mother must have been mad to name him that; that too after his dolt of a father. Tom's eyes narrowed, yes he must fashion himself a new name.

"I must find a name," He said aloud, not particularly realizing until he received answers.

Anthony pulled his finger from his ear, "You already have a name boss."

Tom sneered at his lackey's idiocy, "I despise that name, it was the name of my filthy m–"

"Muggle father's name who left you and your mother before you were born," Cygnus repeated monotonously by rote, "We know, you've told us a few times."

Tom looked towards Cygnus and sniffed, "Indeed," his eyes steeled, "Therefore I need a new name."

"You can't just go around changing your name," Said Matthew sagely, "People won't know what to call you."

Tom turned to Matthew, he needed to make it clear to these obsolete fools, "This is a name people will _fear_."

Cygnus, spread out on the soft Common Room carpet with his Potions essay in front of him looked up at Tom, "So what is this new name?"

Tom looked sharply at Cygnus, his eyes narrowing, "I haven't thought of it yet," he glancing harrowingly at the other boys, "I would have if you three hadn't kept interrupting me."

"I'm sorry but it's just so interesting to get into conversation with you," said Matthew, "You're just so…smart."

Tom glared at Matthew, "You want me to finish your Charms Essay don't you?"

Suddenly Matthew turned pale, "Uh…I… no Tom…I…well maybe…" He continued stammering until Tom held his hand up.

"Be quiet before I have to _silence_ you," he said seriously, "If you want a favour from me in the future do not try to flatter me. I can see through your pathetic attempts."

Matthew nodded but looked at him with hope.

"And no," said Tom, turning back to his book, "I have better things to do than write about how Burning Charms should only be used if camping." Tom's eyes glittered slightly, "And either way, I do not agree with the Essay thesis."

The three quickly fell silent and watched (except for Cygnus) as Tom continued reading.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **Hopefully this is as interesting and funny to someone else out there as it is to me :) And as for Cygnus's name, I know that the current Cygnus we know about was born when Tom was already at Hogwarts. However, since that Cygnus was Cygnus III I believe that there was a II and I...though none of them would have met Tom. So with a little bit of suspended disbelief and maybe some anti-aging potions you see here Cygnus fraternizing with Tom, who, though may not have been the enemy, was smart enough to be a potential enemy.

Enjoy.


	2. Chapter II

**A Guid**e** to Becoming an Evil Overlord** - Chapter II

**Chapter II**

**Finding a Familiar that is Familiar to You**

**The next baby step to you role of supremacy is finding a familiar. For those who are not familiar with the term familiar; it is a pet who can be trusted at all times. A friend, guide, companion and partner in crime. A familiar is an animal who understands you and has nothing more than growing admiration for you.**

Tom stopped reading, for a moment he thought that the book would have something about having an animal who was equal to him in status. He chuckled lightly, as if that would happen.

**Your familiar should also be an animal which cannot be easily replicated. Animals such as squirrels and rabbits should be avoided due to the high reproduction rate. If possible bonding spells should be performed between your familiar and yourself to ensure it will be loyal to only you. **

**A secret language between the two of you is also recommended. **

**Also, remember to name this pet something suitable as well. You do not want to name is something generic and cuddly, such as Fluffy, Noodles, Cutie, etc. This will take away from the sound of your devious name and may direct people to look at yourself with a different perception; such as, as a circus performer who loves kittens but hates clowns who was abused as a child therefore becoming a man who wanted revenge on all clowns. **

Tom breathed out lightly the word which had been taking up most of the page, "Familiar."

Matthew turned to Tom with something resembling tears in his eyes, "You want a family? Oh Tom, I could be your family."

Before the brute could waddle over to Tom and give him a bone crushing hug that would seal their familial ties (and crush Tom's ribs) forever Tom raised a hand up and yelled;

"No you imbecile," Tom gave him an exasperated look, "A _familiar_."

Matthew looked at Tom as if he had just swallowed a pot of ink. Tom turned to Anthony and saw that he too was giving him a look of utter ignorance. The only positive thing Tom noticed was that Cygnus had not bothered giving him a snarky remark yet. That mouth would cause the young Malfoy to lose it all if he wasn't careful.

Tom sighed before he readied himself for his explanation to the two ignoramuses in front of him, "A familiar is a creature which one keeps with themselves to ensure safety from wizards and witches; the familiar is a loyal companion to a wizard and is said to be their greatest alley."

Anthony's eyes lit up, "So like a pet?"

Tom cringed at the lack of class to the word, "Yes."

"You need an animal?" asked Cygnus, rolling up his half-finished Potions essay, "I'm sure we can pick up a few mice from the kitchens."

Tom sneered at Cygnus, "Did you not hear a word I said?"

Cygnus frowned at Tom, "Of course not. I have been working on my Potions essay, and I reckon you ought to start it too. It's harder than I thought to pinpoint the exact uses for a Toe-Nail Growing Solution."

"Professor Slughorn was mad to assign that to us," Matthew whined.

"I have already finished that assignment," Tom said promptly, "And even if I hadn't my priority is not to please that old fool."

Cygnus glanced at Tom, "Alright Tom, any who about that familiar, I still think those mice are a win."

Tom ignored Cygnus, not for the first time and instead suddenly looked towards a window.

"Tom," Cygnus warned as he got up from the chair and walked towards the window, "You better hope the window isn't under the Lake right now. I don't want the Common Room flooded."

Tom paid no attention to him as he slowly hefted the window open. To the three boys in the Common Room's surprise the window opened up to the bright sun.

"Lucky you opened it when it decided to be in a courtyard." Matthew turned to Anthony, "I swear, that window plays tricks, one day it looked from inside it was facing a perfectly sunny day but when I opened it a lot of grey water got in here."

"How'd you get it closed?" Anthony asked, watching Tom with one eye while looking at Matthew with the other.

"Snape showed up," Matthew admitted, "Then he gave me detention for a week and told me to smarten up."

Cygnus sniggered, "Well boys, be that a lesson for you all."

Suddenly from the window Tom hushed the three; they watched as he seemed to lean out and pluck something from the wall. He then shut the window harshly and hastened to his previous seat.

"What is it Tom?" Anthony asked, noticing how Tom didn't seem to be holding anything.

Tom slowly lifted up his sleeve, "It's here," He murmured. Once his sleeve was lifted up high enough the two boys who were staring so intently at him were able to see what it was.

On his arm was a small, black and scaly green snake. Its dark eyes glittered up as it intently watched the two large gorilla-like figures in front of it. As its tongue darted out Anthony gasped, "That's so awesome, where did you find him."

Tom glared at him, "It is a girl Anthony."

Anthony balked but nodded and shut his mouth for the time being.

"Give me some silence," Tom ordered, "I will give her a name now."

As the boys remained quiet Tom hissed to her in soft tones.

_"Sorry about them, they are very loud. Now if I may ask, what is your chosen name?"_

_"My name is Shahashrahsarehi , however to call me by that name in front of others would be, in a word, bothersome. You may come up with a new name for me." _

_"If you are letting me give you a new name does that mean you agree to becoming my familiar?" _

_"I am young, as are you, we both have much to learn in this world and I feel a great power within you and you're easy on the eyes. I would be honoured to serve as your familiar." _

Tom smiled lightly as she began to twist around his wrist.

_"I am thinking something simple, possibly from another land? What is it you admire?" _

_"I greatly admire the serpents in India; especially the cobras. They have skills other serpents only have in their dreams and their scales are absolutely amazing. Have you SEEN one of them? Gosh; they are the embodiment of amazing in serpentine style."_

Tom scanned the recesses of his mind to remember what he had been taught about snakes in Care of Magical Creatures class. Slowly, yet surely it came back to him.

_"The Sanskrit term for serpent is Naga. I really am not sure what I could call you as you are a girl and that may not be – "_

_"Nagini, it is the textual epitome of the supreme serpents and has a terrific glamorous flair to it." _

_"Great, now if you want you can probably go into my dormitory, I hope you know where to find it." _

_"I'll figure it out." _

Tom finally gave a proper smile to Nagini and let her slither off his hand, down and away on the floor. Then he turned back to the book he had left on the arm of the couch. He pulled it towards him and looked for the next chapter. He didn't bother noticing Anthony, Matthew and Cygnus watching him strangely as he had been hissing to the snake.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **Heyy to the few people reading this. I am eternally grateful :) This chapter is kind of short and to tell the truth I feel the rest of the chapters may not be that long. The muse only lasts for so long. So I hope thy enjoy my work. (PS. I just realized that I clubbed Chapter 1 and Intro together; I guess it works because it was so short but none of the other chapters will be clubbed, promise.)

**Shaded Silvering Grey: **I know right. I loved that line. It basically wrote itself :)

Enjoy.


	3. Chapter III

**A Guide to Becoming an Evil Overlord** - Chapter III

**Chapter III**

**Loyal and Extremely Well Behaved Underlings. **

**The next thing you need are loyal underlings, or if you wish to use a more eloquent term, followers. These people should not question anything you say or hide anything from you. The sole purpose in their life should be to serve and make you happy. It would be suitable to have at least 20 extremely close loyal ones and then collect the ones with more brawn than brain to be your first attack line. Any pathetic souls you see on your road to glory must be treated right so they will understand that what you are aiming for is the correct way for life to be. If any of these followers decide to turn their back on you and betray you then there is only one thing you must do. **

**You must kill them. (eliminate them..?)**

**There is no room for mercy when dealing with followers; they must be swiftly dealt with or chaos may ensue. Additionally, no personal relations should be carried out with followers. The risk that this brings has been seen many times in history. A strong and fearless leader would give up everything he/she has stood for just because a follower they became close to died, or switched sides or succumbed to a fatal spoon stabbing. **

**By no means are you to bestow everlasting power on your followers, this would put to waste a great deal of your work and might force you into killing one or more of your loyal supporters. **

**There are many ways you can gain your loyal supporters. You can lure them with false promises, blackmail them, use mind control on them, threaten their family, use Asiatic String magic on them or control their feet so they have to tap-dance every time they disobey you. There are many creative ways you can come up with to make people follow you. **

Tom looked up from the last words in the sentence, "Okay, already have followers."

"Hmm?" Anthony looked up from the Quidditch magazine he had skived from one of their dorm mates.

Tom raised an eyebrow at Anthony, while he muttered, "Did it say anywhere in here that they had to be capable of reading?"

As if right on cue Anthony leaned over to Matthew, "Hey Matthew, what does this word mean? AB-ILIT-Y?"

Matthew looked over and scoffed, "Come on Anthony, obviously it means to drink out of a glass cup." Matthew turned away to find a comfortable position on the couch to lie down, "Where have you been living, under a rock?"

Tom rolled his eyes, there was no issue with these two simpletons; they had no clue what they were doing and Tom was surprised that they had passed every year at Hogwarts. Though he was sure at least one of them was getting extra help in every subject other than Herbology. He sighed; there was no worry about them trying to take over his reign over the world…once he took over the world. However Cygnus could be a problem, though he was currently scratching out a letter to someone. Tom knew that Cygnus was intelligent; possibly as intelligent as he was and therefore he was a threat. However, at this moment he knew that Cygnus would not dream of staging a rebellion against him. But Tom knew that once a sliver of suspicion surrounded Cygnus he would be a dead man.

He shook his head slightly; depressed by the possible outcome of one of his closest followers.

Tom then started wondering, he needed to call the something other than just 'followers', there was something very general about the term that made him shake his head.

He wanted something that would send terror into people's hearts when they heard the name. Something akin to his own evil name; which he still had to work on. Something that embodied what he stood for and what he wanted to accomplish.

He had two main goals; immortality and world domination.

Immortality Domineers. It was a mouthful.

Everlasting Overlords. But they weren't the Overlord's he was the only Overlord. They just had to be meaningless puppets.

Everlasting Puppets. While it made sense it would just sound stupid if his war cry were to be, 'Everlasting Puppets, attack!'

Well they also take life from people so…

Mortality Consumers. It sounded like they were customers at the local mortality store.

Life Stealers. Something about it just bothered him.

Life Eaters. He could work with that.

Without bothering to get the opinion of the three boys, he made a mental note about the Life Eaters, flipped the page and started reading.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **Aloha. I hope that this isn't just uselessness that I am writing and that I am just pretending that it's worth something. :)

AND Batman: Arkham Asylum is honestly the funnest thing since ever.

Enjoy.


	4. Chapter IV

**A Guide to Becoming an Evil Overlord** - Chapter IV

**Chapter IV**

**Stylish Attire to Make the World Remember You**

**Now, as an evil overlord you have to make sure that people treat you like one. However to gain that respect and fear you not only have to show talent but have to outwardly show your evilness off. This you will do in the form of clothes. As a wizarding overlord you have many options as to what to wear as you're staging your rebellion against the flawed system you live in. It is preferable to wear something the colour of black; this is because if you wear something too bright you may give off false impressions to people. They may think you're a wizarding entertainer, or a clown, you definitely do not want them thinking you are a mass-murdering psychotic clown.**

**Your adornments, if any, should be simple. No flashy lights or jewelry unless you can deal damage with it. Additionally puffy clothes should be avoided at all costs. When chasing a nemesis those clothes can easily be caught in sharp objects. This will ruin your chances of destroying your nemesis once and for all.**

**The clothes you choose should not hide your eyes and should make sure that you are distinguishable from your followers. If possible come up with a fashionable outfit for your supporters too which loosely follows your own style. However, make sure that you are easily recognized as the leader. Ideas for easy recognition is to wear a mask, dye yourself red, burn a tattoo from your temple to your cheek, wear glasses or grow an extra limb. These are all perfect ways to never be mistaken as one of your followers.**

**Even though everyone knows that each witch and wizard loves a pair of billowing robes they may not be the most practical. When striding through the Muggle World they will most likely mistaken you for a mystic or saint; this can turn out dastardly and will probably have you fleeing from the Muggles you meet on your short visit.**

**A tip to you is to keep yourself sleek, if your trick is hiding in the shadows then wear black or even better don't wear anything at all. Many evil Overlords are spotted because of a particular piece of clothing they wear all the time. If no clothing is worn the worry about being spotted practically disappears.**

**Essentially take a very long time to think about this; once you come up with a new fashion for yourself there is no way to undo it. The people will have it scarred in their retinas forever.**

**Now namely you should –**

Tom put the book down before finishing the chapter. This was much too long and winding and barely ever got to the point. Also, Tom was sure that he saw something about lemon drops in there and decided that he wouldn't read the rest of that particular chapter.

Even so he knew that he did have to figure out what he would wear once he was ruling the world. He couldn't wear his shoddy robes he was wearing now. It definitely had to be a crisp black colour; maybe something akin to his Hogwarts uniform but darker.

"Cygnus?" Tom called, watching as the other boy looked up at him with grey eyes, "What do you think is an imposing outfit?"

Cygnus paused for a moment before speaking, "My father always wears black robes with silver cuffs; he says that it is sophisticated."

Tom nodded, not particularly gaining anything out of that, however he still had something he needed to figure out.

"Matthew?" He asked, finally addressing the boy to his left, "If you were the follower of a Dark Wizard what would you like to be wearing?"

A look of incomprehension flashed across Matthew's face but it was quickly replaced by a look of glee, "Well Tom, I would definitely like to wear something that shows off my personal style, maybe something with reds in it, or perhaps greens."

Tom started frowning.

"But if you think about it then a certain shade of tangerine orange may be able to work with both fire red and an ocean blue but if you compare the colours of cool crimson with – "

"That is enough," Tom told him sternly.

Matthew immediately fell silent but the look of glee on his face still hadn't disappeared.

"How about a suit?" Tom asked, voicing his thoughts out loud.

_"Definitely dashing."_

Surprised at the sudden hissing Tom looked over to see Nagini slithering up the side of his armchair.

_"But since **I'll **be travelling with you I'd prefer if you went with maybe a black collared shirt, a pair of black thin trousers, light black shoes and a nice black cloak with an S embroidered in the back with extremely dark green."_

Tom continued looking at Nagini in surprise.

_"Oh and make sure that the S looks like a snake, I would like **some **representation."_

Finally, Tom regained his wits and pulled her from the armchair into his hands.

_"I didn't know you were so into these kinds of things." _He said with amusement.

She flicked her tongue out at him, _"If I'm going to be your familiar I need to make sure you look your best. If you go out there dressed like a slob then I'd probably have to bite you, let you die and slither off to find some nest to steal eggs from."_

_"You are much too small for your bite to have any effect on me."_

She hissed menacingly.

_"Want to test that out."_

Tom let another smile play across his face before letting Nagini slither off again. That snake was definitely getting on his good side.

* * *

**A/N: **It's been a while.

Eleni. Hoax: Haha thanks, yeah, I knew I could have fun with the name. There are so many combinations that have to do with 'death eating'.

Shaded Silvering Grey: My kinda humour. ;) There's also a buy one-get-two-free on disposable henchmen.

equestrian-bookworm-13: Thanks :) Tom had to get his ingeniously evil ideas from somewhere, right?

Enjoy.


	5. Chapter V

**A Guide to Becoming an Evil Overlord** - Chapter V

**Chapter V**

**Another very important part of your evil persona is your ability to charm people. Not with your wand but with your charismatic smile and superior wit; everybody should naturally be attracted to you. **

**Yes; it will give you some trouble with the opposite sex department however it will be well worth it when you see how your silver tongue charmed the many people to follow you without even a second thought. **

**Even though mind-bending curses were created to control the mind, having skills to talk smoothly is in a way more important. When giving a speech before a battle, or convincing people to join you otherwise they turn to dust, you want to speak with a tone of authority. You need to learn how to make other people listen to you no matter what you are saying. You could be prattling on about the quality of toilet paper and everybody in the room should be attentive with only eyes for you. **

**Suave talking is how to get it done. Speak in sultry or hushed tones; this will allow those talking to you to gain a false sense of safety. Next you have to seem as if whoever you are talking to are extremely important. It doesn't matter if they are your follower's house-elves, for that moment they should feel as if they are the most important being in this entire world. **

**This skill is generally not taught but a born talent. Unfortunately, many people do not have it. **

**A Guide to Becoming a Charmer is already available to be bought at Trill's Tome Tavern and Pariell's Essential Book Shop. **

Tom decided now was a good time to close to book and start getting ready for class. He dismissed the boys and headed upstairs with the book under his arm.

Before he walked up the stairs, he was accosted by a horde of girls.

"Hello Tom," said Trillium Fenwick, a strand of hair getting tangled on her twirling finger.

Morla put a hand to her mouth and giggled, "Oh hi Tom."

And about ten other girls repeated these words, almost all of them giggling or tittering afterwards.

Tom refrained from groaning, this was exactly the type of test he needed. He knew that people listened to him and he knew that he had an imposing presence however one always needed to be testing these things and what better to test it on than a crowd of brainless girls.

"Hello ladies," said Tom, putting on a charming smile, "How are you all doing this morning?"

All the girls practically fainted before they regained whatever was in their thick skulls and started talking again.

"Would you like to walk us to Transfiguration?"

Tom looked at them all sadly, "Unfortunately I need to get my books and will probably be late. Do go ahead, I'll catch up with you later."

He smiled once more and then strode up the stairs as the girls continued to stare at him, some with their mouths open. Of course it was normal that they looked like that, they were looking at all that was beautiful and holy in this world.

Once he got to the dormitory Tom let out his breath, sweet-talking with most of the girls in his year was no issue. There were a few girls who decidedly ignored him and even though they were just brainless_ girls_, it still infuriated him. However, he knew that he'd get to all of them eventually. He had, thankfully, been born with charisma.

"Quentin," Tom called to a boy sliding his shoes on his feet, "Do you mind telling Professor Dumbledore that I will be a bit late for class?"

At the sound of Tom's voice, Quentin fell off the bed but he regained his footing quickly before answering.

"Of course Tom," He hadn't bothered to put socks of his feet and instead held them in his hands as he dashed out of the room.

With that Tom took his sweet time getting dressed. Part of the reason people listened to him was the charisma, however, most of the reason was because they were deathly afraid of him.

And he was okay with that.

* * *

**A/N: **Next chapter...YAY.

LoopyToucan : Aha, I'm glad you enjoyed it. YEAH I love putting in things like that, like you never know, what if Tom had been drunk the day he picked the name for his followers? The possibilities are limitless :)

forTheLoveOfHades : Thank you :) I try.

Enjoy.


	6. Chapter VI

**A Guide to Becoming an Evil Overlord** - Chapter VI

**Chapter VI**

**So you have most of the evilness within you at this point, however even though many have progressed to the point where their skill is unmatched many of those many do not have a plan. Though it sounds boring and something that the ones fighting you may be doing in their spare time, coming up with a plan is necessary. **

**In history witches and wizards have practiced long and hard and fulfilled the necessary steps in becoming an Evil Overlord. However, when the time comes they fail in their plan of world domination. This is because many of them do not have anything more detailed on their plan than 'Dominate the world.' It cannot be explained how important having a plan is, the one thing one can say is that it is the difference from being the inventor of a new brand teeth-dazzling toothpaste and the conqueror of the Wizarding Worlds. **

**Below is a template you may want to use to create the detailed plan of your world domination. **

**Domination Plan Name: **

**Goal: **

**Notes:**

**Steps**

**The Build Up: **

**First Appearance: **

**Collecting of Followers: **

**Evil Act #1 (almost evil):**

**Attempt for more Followers: **

**Evil Act #2 (evil): **

**Public Declaration of Plans to Dominate Over the World (don't tell them your entire plan; that will just ruin it all, but keep the suspense high, be aloof): **

**Evil Act #3 (most evil one so far): **

**Conquer people: **

**Control of Everything: **

**Final Act of Your Supreme Rulership of the World:**

**Spend some time to complete this template thoroughly. **

Tom had been secretly reading the book as he cleverly placed a charm on it that would make any outsider see him reading 1001 Ways to Tame Your Pet Puffskien. He had already finished all the work necessary for Transfiguration class so he figured Dumbledore would have no problem with him furthering his education of fluffy creatures.

Normally Tom would never dare write within a book; he had utmost respect for ancient tomes. However, there was something tugging at the back of Tom's mind that urged him to write in it. He pulled his quill out of his bag and dipped it in a pot of ink.

As he wrote the first words on the ancient-looking pages he smiled grimly.

About half an hour passed before Tom put his quill down; he glanced at the book once more; rereading his answers to the questions.

**Domination Plan Name: **In Which One Gains Immortality and Dominates the World

**Goal: **To gain immortality

**Side Goal: **Dominate the world

**Notes:** Imperious Curse is your best friend, and so is the Cruciatus Curse, and the Killing Curse.

**Steps**

**The Build Up: **Spread my evil name through dingy streets

**First Appearance: **First appearance of my new evil self will be at the Annual Tea Party of International Overlords

**Collecting of Followers: **Wander the streets until I find poor, lonely, misunderstood people who will definitely understand me; dispose of any who are deemed worthless or use the Imperious Curse.

**Evil Act #1 (almost evil):** In my opinion the first evil act should be the most evil; therefore I will allot this to killing my worthless father and his parents who brought him into the world and are therefore accountable for my state of living.

**Attempt for more Followers: **Threaten and bribe any people who seem useful; if they still disagree, use the Imperious Curse.

**Evil Act #2 (evil): **Just for fun, I will visit a Muggle Town and burn it all to the ground while my followers will be dancing around the fiery corpses of my victims. This will be our bonding time.

**Public Declaration of Plans to Dominate Over the World (don't tell them your entire plan; that will just ruin it all, but keep the suspense high, be aloof): **Publicly I will tell the Wizarding World that I plan to rule over all of them and dispose of those who attempt to bring me down. Hopefully this will crush their spirits, if it doesn't I can just kill a few of them for example.

**Evil Act #3 (most evil one so far): **On my quest for immortality I am sure that there will be many chances to commit evil deeds. Leave this open to chance.

**Conquer people: **I am a people person; even though most people do not know it.

**Be in Control of Everything: **By now I should be ruling the world and will have my followers doing my bidding. Being in control will be simple with a few well-placed threats.

**Final Act of Your Supreme Rulership of the World: **To display my Rulership of the World; which I will only gain after ruling Britain and soon the rest of the world; I will reshape the sun to look like my face.

Tom passed the book to his right; where Alexander was still copying the Transfiguration notes.

"Read that and give your honest opinion," Tom whispered as he pulled out another piece of paper for a new diagram that Dumbledore was drawing.

Alexander wordlessly took the paper and immediately began reading. Almost half an hour later he turned to Tom and asked, "What does this word mean?"

Tom rolled his eyes but leaned over, "Which word?"

Alexander moved his pudgy finger to point at the first word on the page, "Dom-in-ation," He struggled to say it.

It was a good thing Tom had excellent self-control or Alexander would be on the ground begging for mercy. Without answering Tom pulled the book from his hands and then turned to his left.

"Cygnus," He said, offering a small smile, "Would you read this and give an honest opinion?"

Cygnus, who had had nothing to do for the past 10 minutes gratefully accepted the book. Only a few minutes later Cygnus turned back to Tom, "This isn't too bad… but I don't know about that follower bonding session."

"It is imperative that my followers learn how to coordinate with each other and as the Professor's of Hogwarts have said time and time again the best way to instate teamwork is by having a group of people work on something they all enjoy together."

Cygnus's face paled, "Are you sure that all your followers would enjoy burning a village to the ground and dancing around…" Cygnus pulled the book towards him and read out the sentence, "the fiery corpses of your victims."

Tom snatched the book back from Cygnus, "Whatever I plan is none of your concern. What should be your concern is that I hear from no one about this plan. It is extremely confidential," his eyebrows rose, "I can trust that you will keep it that way."

"Of course Tom," Cygnus answered before snapping his head to look at the blackboard. He did not intend to tell anybody about Tom's potenial fascination with dancing around fiery corpses.

* * *

**A/N: **It's been ages..you know how sometimes ideas just don't flow...that is what happened with this. I hope this appeals to you all...it's short but personally I find it pretty funny (of course I do, I find nearly anything funny).

**LoopyToucan**: Yeah...like even the funny parts have to lead to Tom's actual character right...and he's a pretty spooky dude.

Enjoy.


End file.
